


Can't fight this feeling

by moonlight_petal



Series: Fiction inspired by music [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bad coping mechanisms, Bozer is an idiot sometimes, Fluff, Gen, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack cares for Mac, Jack's in love, M/M, Pining, Reluctant Partners to Friends to Lovers, allusions to bad thoughts, emotional Mac, happy end, maybe? - Freeform, music inspired, several actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_petal/pseuds/moonlight_petal
Summary: A story about how Jack meets Mac and how their relationship develops through the years and how Jack deals with his feelings for a certain genius.





	Can't fight this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Man, summaries and tagging still suck...
> 
> Anyway, I'm a child of the 80s and therefore have quite the soft spot for 80s music among others. I intend to make this into a collection where I include all the things my brain comes up with when I listen to music, which probably will mostly be 80s to be honest, anyway. These stories will be inspired by songs, be it just the music in general, the title, a specific line or the lyrics as a whole... options are few and far between what can trigger my mind XD This is the first part and I might have two more parts in that specific story line planned. Other than that they will mostly be one-shots. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the read, maybe even enjoy the song... sorry about mistakes -grammar and punctuation-wise- and I'd be happy to know what you think.

**Can't fight this feeling  
**

 

~*~

 

_Oh, I can't fight this feeling any longer_   
_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_   
_What started out this friendship has grown stronger_   
_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_   
_I said there is no reason for my fear_   
_'Cause I feel so secure when we're together_   
_You give my life direction_   
_You make everything so clear_

_And even as I wander_   
_I'm keeping you in sight_   
_You're a candle in the window_   
_On a cold, dark winter's night_   
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_   
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_   
_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_   
_And throw away the oars, forever_

 

                                  'Can't fight this feeling' - REO Speedwagon, 1984

~*~

**Afghanistan, 2011**

**The Sandbox**

Don't get attached.

 

Getting attached in a place like the Sandbox was just asking for trouble and heartache. It was a rule Jack Dalton had learned the hard way over the years. It's one of those things soldiers don't learn in training but from their seniors.  Jack's Delta Commander had made sure to impart this specific lesson on every young recruit in his unit and Jack himself had in turn shared the rule with many a young soldier over time.

 

The thing was, working around the Sandbox was dangerous for everyone, it's a war zone after all. But being EOD Overwatch made everything that bit more dangerous. The EOD Techs were the first and often only line of defense between an explosive death and everyone else. Having to watch their backs was an important role but it was also a strain for the emotions.

 

Jack had been lucky, he had never lost one of his Techs on the job but some of his buddies had to watch their Techs getting blown to pieces without being able to do shit about it. And it had destroyed every single one of them. Hence the all important rule: don't get attached. Being civil, friendly even, with your partner to ensure mutual trust was one thing but Jack had managed to mostly keep his emotions disconnected enough that he had been reasonably sure that he would have been able to deal with a potential loss. Not that it had been an easy feat, far from it because most of the Techs he had kept an eye out for, had been really good men.

 

He had planned to stay true to his rule when EOD Specialist Angus MacGyver was made his new partner for the remaining 64 days of his tour. It had been his plan and Jack, for the life of him, couldn't explain why this young, blond puppy turned out to be so different.

 

One day he was griping at the younger one every chance he got for being so slow and the next Jack almost had a stroke when he realised that MacGyver had wandered off. Losing sight of his charge sent Jack's heartrate up like never before and luckily he found him just in time. From that day onward he made sure to always keep a line of sight on the blond and if he couldn't see him, he made him talk even if it meant being on the receiving end of a science lecture Jack understood maybe 2% of.

 

And really Jack hadn't been entirely sure if this unhealthy connection was one-sided until he stepped on an IED and MacGyver in turn refused to leave, disobeying a direct order in the process and saving Jack's life.

 

That incident had been the figurative last nail to the coffin for Jack. Something had clicked into place for him and it was impossible to ignore the feelings growing in his heart for the young EOD Tech.

 

Jack's life, as far as he was concerned, belonged now to the blond man who saved it while completely disregarding his own and he would do everything in his power to keep Mac alive.

 

With that in mind, it really shouldn't have been that much of a surprise that it obviously had been, when Jack signed up for another tour to team up with the blond. He simply couldn't leave, couldn't trust anyone else with the life of the brilliant young man, his friend.

 

After long nights drinking beer and playing cards, some of his buddies, fellow Overwatch soldiers, teased him for his attachment to the young blond. It had been Jack after all, who previously had preached about *not* getting attached. Only one of them had looked honestly worried for Jack however and had tried to caution him. Listening to the Delta talk about MacGyver however, quickly shut up everyone because they all could sense something more, something deeper that just a mere attachment to an assigned charge.

 

Jack and Mac got lucky, they managed to finish up the tour without bigger incidents. There had been a couple of close calls but they both came out alive and laughing on the other side.

 

When it came to returning home in the end, none of their fellow soldiers had been surprised to hear that Jack wouldn't fly back to Texas but would accompany Mac to Los Angeles. Rumour had it that the both of them had been recruited by some agency there and they had accepted under the condition that they would stay together as a team. It was basically mutually agreed upon that their good-bye certainly wouldn't be the last they would hear of the _MacAndJack_ -unit.

 

**Los Angeles, 2013**

**DXS- Location classified**

"Hey Mac- woah buddy!" Jack quickly grabbed the younger man's elbow, pulling him back into an upright position. Mac had been standing on a small stool to better observe one of his experiments he was conducting for the actual think tank side of his job. Apparently he had been standing too close to the edge and lost his balance when Jack startled him.

"Would you mind being careful, kid? I mean, I'm gladly watching your back out in the field and all but you breaking your neck inside the lab? That's not on my agenda here." the older scolded teasingly.

 

Mac hopped off the stool and grinned brightly at his partner.

"Sorry Jack. You caught me off guard..." he directed his baby blues at Jack and the Delta wasn't able to be mad at him.

 

"Yeah alright, but seriously kid, we need to work on that. I was hardly silent when I came in, we need to train your senses a bit more so nobody can sneak up on you when we're on missions." Jack cautioned, shaking his head.

 

"Aww... I thought that's what I have you for." the blond smirked, before he turned more serious. "But alright, you know this business better than I do, I'll follow you're lead, if that's what we have to do, bring it on."

 

"You bet I will, buddy. But not today. How about we get out of here and grab a burger or something, I'm kinda hungry."

 

**Los Angeles, 2014**

**Jack's Apartment**

Jack was dozing in his favourite chair when his phone started vibrating on the table, making more noise than when he was using his actual ringtone. Instantly he became fully alert when he saw Mac's name on the display, noticing the time -well past midnight, that explained why his DVD was already on the menu loop again- at the same time he hit the accept button.

 

"Mac?" was the first word out of his mouth. "You alright, buddy?" And Jack was well aware that he was holding his breath in anticipation of the answer, worst case scenarios playing out before his inner eye.

 

"Jack? Can I come over? Please?" the younger's voice sounded soft and vulnerable and so unsure that a shiver ran down Jack's spine as he finally took another breath, still on edge but at least a little relieved that his boy was talking to him.

 

"Of course, kid, always. My door is always open for you, you know that! What's going on?" the older tried to pitch his voice as calming as possible, reassuring Mac as best as he could without knowing what was actually happening.

 

They had come home from a mission earlier that day. It had been a longer one, longer than originally intended because some things didn't work out the way they had expected. That in itself hadn't been that problematic really, but Mac had ended up with a bullet wound on his upper arm and several deeply bruised ribs in the process, much to Jack's own pain and guilt because he hadn't been fast enough to prevent that. Not that Jack was unharmed or anything, far from it but his own injuries never counted as much for the Delta as Mac's did.

 

In the background Jack was able to hear the soft click of a door and then a car starting up but he still had no answer.

"Mac? You still there?"

 

"Yeah, Jack... I... it's... I tell you when I get there..." and with that the line went dead and Jack's heart jumped in his chest. Something must have happened in the few hours since he last saw the blond.

 

Thankfully he didn't have to wait for long before there was a gentle knock on his door. Quickly he opened up and even in the dim light of the streetlamps and the moon, Jack was able to make out the red rims around the blue eyes of the young man in front of him. Mac stood there, in a hoodie that was at least two sizes too big (probably Jack's actually) and his shoulders slumped. He looked all but fifteen right at that moment. Without a word Jack pulled him inside and into his arms, hugging Mac as tightly as he dared with their combined injuries. A low, strangled sounding sob almost broke Jack's heart right there.

 

They stood like that for a minute longer before Jack gently pulled Mac to the couch, sitting him down there.

"What's going on, Mac?" he asked softly.

 

The blond kept silent for a moment, pulled himself up and together as best as he was able to, drying his face on the oversized sleeves of the hoodie.

"It's... I don't know how to do this, Jack? I'm not sure I can do this..." Mac whispered, eyes on the fingertips in his lap.

 

Jack bit his lip at those words, acknowledging the tension they triggered inside. In the beginning he had wondered if Mac was cut out for the life at the agency, had wondered if he wouldn't be better suited in a lab somewhere, changing the world for the better. He still believed that, too, but he had thought that together, as a team, Mac had quickly gotten the hang of it and he seemed to have fun. So what was happening now, he wondered.

"What do you mean, buddy? Talk me through what's going on in that brain of yours and we'll see if I can help..." he said softly, trailing his fingers through the blond locks.

 

"The lying... it gets to me. It's Bozer... I know I'm not allowed to tell him for his own safety but it's still lying and it kills me. He's been my best and pretty much only friend when growing up, he trusts me unconditionally and I can't help but think that I'm taking advantage of that... I fear I'll lose him when he inevitably finds out at some point..." Mac explained, taking a deep breath. "We fought tonight when he came home from work... it gets more and more difficult to hide and explain away the injuries... so far I managed but this time it was really hard and I kind of doubt he bought the cover story... he yelled at me to change my job to something where I don't come home all banged up all the time... I tried to explain to him that I like my job and that I feel like I can make a real difference there and that it's hardly the job that's the problem and more the circumstances... I don't know, that might have been the completely wrong thing to say because suddenly he turned all careful and compassionate on me, telling me that if someone at work was hurting me, I really should come forward with that... that I had to tell someone... that I could tell him... he... Jack, he..." Mac broke off again, impatiently wiping at his eyes that had apparently filled with tears again.

 

Jack, for all his obliviousness sometimes, had a good idea where this was going and it couldn't be further from the truth but honestly, he could see where Bozer was coming from as well. All the young man saw and knew was that Mac and Jack went on business trips together regularly and more often than not Mac returned bruised and bandaged. There was only that much he could take without getting suspicious. Jack's guilt at not being able to keep Mac safe better just grew tenfold.

 

"He suspects that I have something to do with your injuries, am I right?" the older asked softly, pulling Mac a little closer still. He felt more than saw the nod of his young friend.

"I'm so sorry, Mac. I know hiding so much of your life from a loved one, lying to them on a regular basis is hard. It is so hard and Bozer... he cares for you and he doesn't know me the way you do... frankly, I can't blame him for his suspicions, as far away from the truth as they might be. In a way he's not even wrong, had I done my job right, you wouldn't have to deal with this now.." he tried to calm Mac.

 

"Jack, you did everything you could, every single time I ended up injured... there simply hadn't been any other way, so please stop blaming yourself, I sure don't. You are right though but I told him that you have nothing to do with any of this, I told him _'Jack always looks out for me, wherever we go, he makes sure I'm alright and no way in hell could you ever be responsible for even the smallest papercut on me_ '... but he didn't believe me, yelled at me that  I shouldn't feel obligated to protect you for some misguided reason... I honestly don't remember what I replied to that, I can't remember a time before tonight that I yelled back at him. Bozer tends to get loud when we argue, it's just something he does when his emotions get the better of him but I'm not like that... I'm not and yet... in the end he left me alone and went to his room, telling me that if I finally come to my senses I could come find him but that he doesn't want to watch how I destroy myself... I... I couldn't stay there anymore, I needed to get out..." the words tumbled over Mac's lips in a quick rush, his voice slowly breaking.

 

Jack curled his arms closer around Mac, holding him close and letting him cry his heart out. He felt honoured how his partner was defending him and it made his heart swell but that made the heartbreak even bigger. Mac didn't deserve all this.

"I understand, kiddo. And don't you worry, I'll always be there for you and as I said before, my door is always open at any time. You need to get away for a bit, my guest room is yours. I promise, that will never change! This thing with Bozer, it's complicated, I agree but it's not unsolvable. He just has to get to know me better and he'll understand on his own that your safety is actually my first priority. This won't go away over night but we can work on it. Let me take care of this, alright? For now, try to push the thoughts aside for a while. You're exhausted and need some rest, you'll get that here, I'll make sure of it and tomorrow I'll go with you and I'll talk to Bozer, alright? We can fix this, bud, don't you worry about it."

 

Mac tried to argue for a little while after that but Jack wouldn't have it and in the end, they both fell asleep on the couch. The older had meant to take Mac to the guest room and into a proper bed, which would have been a lot better for his bruised ribs but the blond had refused to let go of his friend, needed him close by to be able to sleep some. So of course that's what Jack granted him even if it added a crick in his neck the next day to his own list of injuries. It was worth it if his boy needed it.

 

**Los Angeles, 2015**

Generally speaking, Jack Dalton was an easy going guy. He's friendly with almost everyone in the agency, talking about families and cars, joking around whenever there was time. That shouldn't be mistaken for trust, however. Because Jack Dalton trusted only a small handful of people at the agency.

 

That natural distrust was especially true for new hires, more notably so those that concerned his team of three, namely Mac, Patricia Thornton and himself.

 

So in the beginning Jack didn't even think much of how he felt about Nikki Carpenter when she was first made their computer specialist. He didn't trust her on principle at first although he made it a point to be nice and welcoming to the team.

 

For someone working in the Intelligence business, someone with former CIA training, it took Jack almost embarrassingly long to realise that his distrust and well hidden dislike of Nikki had entirely different roots.

 

He didn't distrust Nikki because he feared she could be a spy in the agency, working against them and just waiting to betray them but he did so because she took Mac's attention away from him.

 

It was easy to see that Mac had been quite smitten with the new girl right from the beginning and Nikki, as far as Jack was concerned, never stood a chance against Mac's baby blues and infectious smile.

 

It was a hard pill to swallow and there were several nights off spent rather unpleasantly drunk until Jack made peace with himself and his feelings for Mac. His obviously wholly unrequited feelings for Mac, given that his young friend was riding the unmistakable high of love with Nikki.

 

It took several nights drunk off his ass more for Jack to accept defeat and support the young couple, doing his best to fit even better into the role of big brother and father figure for Mac, who shared advice whenever the blond needed or wanted it. That didn't make it hurt any less though. And the nights, Jack spent at home after helping Mac out with some wise words about dates, on how to treat a woman you love and -worst of all- how one knew when it's *the one*, those nights were the worst of all since they were more painful than any injury Jack ever endured before.

 

Those incidentally were also the nights when the older fought the hardest battles against himself and his mind. (Jack was lucky to have good friends who he could call at any time of day or night, who were willing to talk him down from the edge, simply because they understood the darkness a mind could fall into and Jack would do the same for them, no questions asked.)

 

**Los Angeles, 2016**

As much as Jack had suffered on a personal and emotional level thanks to Nikki Carpenter before already, getting betrayed the way they did on a professional level was even more painful. And the fact that she had gotten Mac shot in the process with Jack only barely being in time to save his life might have been the hardest thing to overcome yet.

 

His young partner wasn't dealing with any of it well at all and Jack, for once, was at a loss as to how to help him. Especially with a small part of him rejoicing that Nikki turned out to be a bitch and was now out of the picture which left new room for Jack again. Jack resolutely tried to ignore that specific part because him showing his feeling to Mac now, was the last thing the blond needed on top of everything else. Instead he just made sure once again that Mac knew that wherever he went, Jack would be right behind him to make sure he was alright.

 

Including Riley into their team made things a little more complicated for Jack. He loved the girl like a daughter, had never stopped loving her, but he also knew that he made a lot of mistakes he had to make right again for her before they might have a chance to build some kind of close relationship.

 

Despite the time they had spent apart, however, Riley still was able to read Jack like only few people before. It had been something that had unnerved Jack back when Riley had still been a little girl. So it shouldn't really have come as a surprise when she had confronted him about his feelings for Mac.

 

It had also been her who had pointed out the way Mac seemed to turn a little jealous of her. Like she would try to take Jack away from him. That info set a fire to Jack's heart once again that had made it harder to hide what he felt even more and Jack might have been close to actually confessing sometimes, when the two of them sat alone around Mac's firepit outside. But everytime -like a bad omen or something- Mac had to share some little tidbit about what he found out about Nikki and there still was this distinct look of a freshly broken heart in Mac's eyes, that made Jack clench his fists and keep his mouth shut.

 

Bozer finding out about Mac's job (and Riley and Jack's) was about as bad as Mac had imagined all those years before when he had come crying to Jack's house. And it was all Jack could do to not slap Bozer upside the head for being stupid. It wasn't like Mac had lied to him because it was fun after all, quite the contrary in fact. Instead he had again tried to pick up the pieces and reassure Mac that everything would turn out okay in the end.

 

For 'in the end' it had taken the pretty spectacular run-in with Murdoc and Mac's frankly idiotic plan to sacrifice himself to save Jack, Riley and Thornton for Bozer to come around again and forgive Mac, to see why his friend had done it to keep him safe as well.

 

Jack had been happy for them and not only because it had taken a huge weight off of Mac but because over the years he had become fond of Bozer himself, especially after their initial troubles had been laid to rest. Their reconsiliation and the resulting new 'no lies' policy at Mac's home however, made things even more difficult for Jack. Riley confronted him a time or two about finally talking to Mac and it didn't take too long for Bozer to actually catch on as well, now that he had the full picture and he was able to see the way how his relationship with Mac was oddly close, even 'for brothers in arms, partners and family-like friends'.

 

It took yet another close call in Latvia, where they escaped only thanks to a good amount of luck combined with Mac's genius, for Jack to break.

After returning home, he didn't go over to the blond's home but called Mac and invited him to his apartment. Jack figured they would have more privacy there, plus when Mac inevitably would want to run away after Jack confessed, it wouldn't be as awkward as it would have been in his own home. (Also, Jack thought, it might be better if he didn't have to drive anywhere afterwards because he kind of forsaw another blind drunk night in his future and maybe yet another phonecall to one of his buddies if the tight knot in his stomach was anything to go by.)

 

The confession in itself went as well as it could have gone. Mac was thankfully silent during Jack's rambly speech about how Mac meant the world to him, that he was Jack's guiding light in life even if he might not have realised it before and that he loved him, as a friend and a brother but also so much more. Jack stumbled over how he hadn't wanted to burden Mac with his feelings before, risking their friendship and then Nikki. He told Mac that he loved him with all his heart and the last thing he wanted was to lose him over this but that he kind of understood if he wanted Jack to stay away from him.

 

Mac stayed silent long after Jack had finished talking, barely holding his emotions in. The older didn't want Mac to see him cry over this because it would make Mac feel guilty for no reason.

 

Jack didn't dare to look at Mac however, he was a brave man generally but not brave enough to see rejection in the blue eyes he loved so much.

"Jack..." Mac's voice wavered a little. "...I... I never expected this, I... never considered something like this..." he mumbled and it felt like a dagger to Jack's heart but he turned his mouth into a small, sad smile anyway.

 

"Even a genius can be surprised sometimes, eh?" Jack murmured, finally looking up after all, noticing the confusion on Mac's face.

 

"Apparently, yes... Jack, I need to think about this, okay? This is quite a lot to take in..." the blond said, quickly getting to his feet.

 

Jack swallowed hard, biting back the pained sob the words almost brought out.

"Yeah, Mac... you do that, although... well..." Jack wanted to say that if the obvious reply didn't occur to Mac immediately, thinking about it would hardly help the matter any more but he left that unsaid. "Yeah, you do that, I'll just... stay here and we see each other on Monday..."

 

For a split second Mac looked like he wanted to say something to Jack's last words but then he apparently thought better of it and fled out of the door.

 

Jack remained seated for a little bit longer after the door had clicked shut before he crossed the room in several long strides, taking out the bottle of Scotch that stood next to the cigar box with his dad's dog tags.

He unscrewed the bottle taking a big swig directly from it before opening the box, trailing his fingers over the embossed letters.

"Well dad... that went about as well as a car crash, don't you think?" he whispered into the silence of his living room, shutting the box and then the cupboard and in the end his brain after emptying about three quarters of the Scotch.

 

The older was still battling the last of his hangover when he arrived at work the following Monday. For a blessed moment after waking up, he had forgotten all about what had happened but that moment didn't last very long. He didn't know what to expect when he entered the war room and had to face Mac for the first time again, but it surely wasn't Patti sending them on a hunt for Riley, who seemingly betrayed them all as well. Not that Jack believed it for a second. His instant worry for his little girl however helped pushing his emotional problems to the back burner and enabled him to work together with Mac mostly like usual.

 

*Mostly* being the key word in the end. When they worked together before, Jack had done several stupid things with his eyes wide open to make one of Mac's crazy inventions work. He did, however, try to make it a point to keep them both as safe as possible during it all, unlike when he grabbed the two wires, feeling instant pain flooding his system when the power ran through him and a small voice in the back of his head whispered to him _'Well done, Dalton, go out with a bang after telling him, it sure is the easy way out of dealing with his rejection.'_.

 

As it turned out, Jack got really lucky and walked away from the ordeal with only the absolute minimum of injuries afterwards. He tried to joke about developing super powers or something but the twin glares of Riley and Mac he had to deal with all the way back to the States, had quickly shut him up.

 

Back home, he got checked over once again by their own medical team at the Phoenix with the same results and was then released to rest at home. Mac hadn't stuck around, which didn't surprise Jack, all things considered. What did surprise him, however, was coming home to his own apartment to find Mac sitting in his favourite chair, waiting for him in the dark.

He didn't even get a word out before Mac scrambled to his feet and all but jumped the older.

 

Jack froze on the spot when Mac pressed his lips hard against his own, only melting into the touch several seconds later, feeling tears gathering under his eye lids.

 

Before he knew it, the kiss ended and Mac swiftly slapped him, stunning Jack speechless.

"You'd deserve so much more than that for this stunt you pulled in China. Do you even realise that you could have died back there? Right in front of my eyes? Unable to do anything about it? Before I was able to tell you that I..." Mac's voice broke slightly and he needed a moment to pull himself together. "Before I was able to tell you that I love you too, you idiot? What, did you really expect my answer could be anything other than that, Jack?"

 

Mac's voice was caught somewhere between teasing and accusing and it sent Jack reeling.

"But... last week, you..."

 

"Yes, I left, because I needed to process everything you told me, Jack. For you all that developed over the years, you had time to get used to your growing feelings but I... I never knew, never noticed anything before, you hid it so well for my sake most of the time and I had to process that, had to come to terms with the level of hurt and heartache I must have put you through over the years because I was too blind to realise what was right in front of me. I love you, Jack. I've loved you for a long time but somewhere along the way I apparently convinced myself that you only love me like a brother, maybe even son at times and since I grew up with a rather screwed up family, I wasn't able to distinguish between familial love and real love anymore. But now I have no doubt anymore!"

 

The blond finished, leaning his forehead against Jack's shoulder, breathing in deeply the pleasant mixture of Jack's aftershave, sweat and Jack himself, that beautiful scent of warmth, wood and hay, that never failed to calm Mac down no matter the circumstance, because it meant he wasn't alone.

 

"Mac..."  Jack whispered softly, curling one arm around Mac's back, settling the other at his neck, gently stroking his thumb through the short hairs there. "Are you sure?" he couldn't help but ask, needing the confirmation.

 

The younger lifted his head, resulting in Jack's hand slipping more to the side of his neck, and looked him in the eyes.

"More than I was ever before!" he replied, pushing closer, pressing his lips against Jack's again and this time the older allowed himself to really reciprocate. All things considered the kiss was still sweet and chaste but arguably the best kiss Jack ever experienced.

"I love you, Mac!" he whispered, right against Mac's lips when the kiss ended.

"I love you, too, Jack!" the blond murmured back, melting even more in Jack's embrace.

 

It took both men a little while to realise that they were still standing right next to Jack's door and that there were several more comfortable places to be, even without separating for long.


End file.
